Realizations
by Mint-kun
Summary: The Fuji household undergoes some changes and suddenly the Regulars find themselves facing a future that might not contain their resident tensai. Rated T for swearing.


Summary: The Fuji household experiences several changes and suddenly everything has gone topsy-turvy for the Regulars, leaving their futures unsure and everyone in a state of confusion. (Humour; Romance; Plenty of appearances by the Rival schools. Contains BL, fluff and crack)

Note: This takes place just after the Nationals.

XX

"Fuji! Where are you going! The bowling alley's this way!" Kikumaru called out to the boy who was running in the opposite direction. Turning back to face his team, Fuji wiped away the unusual mixture of tears and sweat on his face.

"I know I made plans to join all of you but I can't! I'm sorry, Eiji!" he cried before running off, leaving eight puzzled Regulars standing on the street.

"Fuji!" Kikumaru cried before rushing after his friend. A hand shot out and firmly held his waist, preventing him from running after his friend.

"Don't Eiji. Fuji probably has to go attend to something important. You can ask him about it tomorrow." The acrobat frowned.

"Fine." He was puzzled. Everything had been fine; they had made the arrangements for a night of bowling ages ago, and had already booked the three lanes for their three-way match. They were only a few blocks away from the bowling alleys, and suddenly Fuji had received a call from someone and had only responded with a hurried 'I'll be there' before running off.

"Come on Eiji. We'd best be catching up with the rest." Kikumaru's eyes grew wide as he realised that the others were walking much farther in front of them.

"Uwah! Guys! Wait up!"

XX

Fuji didn't attend school the day after that. Kikumaru ended up missing every shot during afternoon practice, and ran 30 laps for punishment, even though Ooishi tried to convince Tezuka that he was just worried.

"Even so, he shouldn't slack off in practice. _Yudan sezu ni Ikou_." Tezuka had said, his unflinching stare making Kikumaru feel as though he was in kindergarten again, getting reprimanded by the teacher for eating all the cookies.

"It's alright, Ooishi. I'll run the rounds."

XX

"Fuji…Come on Fuji pick up…" Kikumaru mumbled, lying on his bed, his blanket draped over him, creating the illusion that he was sleeping. His cellphone lay on the pillow in front of him, set to loudspeaker mode. Fuji's number flashed across the screen, indicating that he was the one whom Kikumaru was calling.

"Hello?" It was a girl's voice but Kikumaru had no difficulty in identifying it.

"Yumiko-neechan! It's me! Eiji!"

"Ah! Eiji-kun. Why are you calling at…11 PM?" She asked. Yes, our acrobat really had dialled Fuji's number at such a late time, confident that if he woke up the tensai he'd have the pleasure of adding to Fuji's annoyance by lecturing him on skipping school.

"I wanted to speak to Fujiko! He skipped school today, Yumiko-nee! Would you know where he is?" He fingered the swirly patterns on his bedsheet and pouted. Yumiko made a sound, as if she had wanted to speak, but kept silent. Kikumaru's frown deepened.

"Yumiko-nee! Come on! Just tell me! You must now where Fujiko is!"

"I don't-Nee-san! Give me my phone!" Kikumaru's eyes widened as he heard Fuji's exclamation followed by the sounds of a scuffle. Eventually, it was silent on both ends.

"Fujiko?"

"Gomen, Eiji. I didn't mean to skip school earlier." He sighed in relief. Fuji was alright. Nothing to worry about.

"But then why didn't you come to practice at least? Or called any of us? Everyone's worried sick about you!" He shouted before ducking into the covers and burying his face into his pillow, scared that his voice would wake the others.

"Eiji? Are you still there?"

"Of course I am! Now tell me! Tell me why you didn't come to school today!" He hissed into the phone, keeping absolutely still except for his lips.

"Okay fine. I'm the hospital alright? And-"

"WHAT! YOU'RE IN WHERE?!" Eiji shouted, flinging the blanket off and almost deafening the boy at the other end of the call. Shouts came from the other rooms and just before disconnected the call, he managed to get six words out.

"You'd better call me tomorrow, Fuji!"

XX

A/N: OMG IT'S SO HORRIBLE D.D Anyways, this is my first Prince of Tennis story (posted) so give me all the comments you have! That way the second chapter will be better! 8D And if any of the characters get OOC in the future, please tell me IMMEDIATELY D: Same if any OCs (IF there are any) get Mary-Sue/Gary-Stu-ish. ;

Mint

646 words


End file.
